As is known, vehicle dynamics are influenced by the forces exerted on the tires of the vehicle by the roadway. It is known that, when the vehicle is braking, the skew running stiffness of the tires depends on the brake slips of the tires. In general, the skew running stiffness of the tires decreases with increasing brake slip.
For guiding the vehicle, cornering forces on the tires are necessary. For the yawing dynamics of the vehicle, yawing moments on the vehicle are necessary. These yawing moments can be caused both by the braking forces and by the cornering forces. For the yawing movement of the vehicle, the braking forces are thus important for two reasons. Firstly because the braking forces can exert a yawing moment on the vehicle and secondly because the braking forces can influence the yawing moment of the cornering forces (indirectly via the brake slip) by changing the skew running stiffness.